Wise Cap and Sea Sword
by ShinyCrobat
Summary: Ever wanted to know more about Annabeth's hat and Riptide? This story is just that with plenty of stories of their various adventures in their point of view and they will also answer YOUR questions. Please R&R and as always I own nothing. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Thanks for reading this story and I hope you will enjoy it. I'm currently working on a Percy Jackson fic but I wanted to write something that wasn't all romance and drama. This is why this story will hopefully be a little humorous and interesting. Remember this is my first time writing like this so please bear with me. As you've all guessed, this story is based on the two inanimate characters of Annabeth's hat and Percy's sword riptide in the Percy Jackson fanbase. I'll have chapters on scenes in the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series. I will also have question chapters to answer fan submitted questions about them. So, if you have any questions just put them in a review or tweet me on twitter. They don't even have to be long or thoughtful, Annabeth's hat and riptide will answer them! My twitter page is SCrobat. I only made it two days ago so could you please follow me? Please please please? And as a thank you I will dedicate every new chapter to the most recent follower of mine on twitter. Thanks again.**

* * *

><p>"Hi everyone. I'm Annabeth's hat and yes I can turn people invisible. I believe I generally help Annabeth and I've saved her life more times than I can remember getting rid of Mrs O'Leary's hair from my perfect body."<p>

"Yeah, yeah shut up! Hi everyone and I'm Anaklusmos but you can call me Riptide. I'm Percy's ever faithful sword who has even beaten Ares. I couldn't stop gloating to Ms Hat over there about it."

So we are best friends just like our owners. Wondering why? Let me show you…

**Flashback-Around the end of Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian**

I listened to Percy talk to Annabeth on a tree. I saw them kissing and then suddenly their friends appeared and dragged them away. I knew they were meant for each other. I saw Annabeth's hat staring at me on another branch. We had already become good friends over the years and I seriously liked her. She was funny and smart. I didn't know how she felt about me though.

"They really are cute together." Said the hat looking at me funny. I jumped and came out of my day dream.

"Yeah…" I agreed trying not to make myself look like a fool blanking out all the time.

Suddenly there was a big splash and a whoop of cheers but it rocked the branches causing me to shake. I heard a small scream and saw Annabeth's hat was gone.

I leapt over to the side and saw her falling and I quickly extended from pen mode to sword and just caught her. Hades knows what could have happened to her because we were close to the beach. I realized that we were in a very intimate position and quickly let her down. Her breathing seemed flustered and if a hat could blush then it would be her. She smiled at me and I realized that my life was just about to get a whole lot happier. We traveled back to the cabins to enjoy some alone time just like our owners…

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks for reading. Was it good? Interesting? Boring? I want to hear from you so twitter or review! The chapters will be quite short because I will only have small scenes or questions. However this gives me more time to write my other full story and also leave time for faster updates. Remember to follow me on twitter to always know when I update or reasons why I can't update. Bye! <strong>

**Oh I don't own because I'm English not American.**

**So yeah this is the web address. All you have to do is to get rid of the two spaces (The fanfcition writing manager doesn't allow web addresses). **

**www. twitter. com/SCrobat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people I'm back with the next installation of the series. Remember to submit any questions you would like answered by your favourite inanimate objects! Oh and follow me on twitter, yes twitter!**

**Disclaimer- No I am NOT RR.**

**Chapter 2 –This chapter is dedicated to Vineetism169 who is my 4****th**** follower. Thank you Vineet!**

Hi and I'm Riptide. Today I will go through how I became Sea Sword.

Well, you know that Percy likes the sea and so he and Annabeth would occasionally go to the beach for a picnic. While this happened I would often walk off and surf. Soon Ms Hat would watch me but she would never try. Now imagine me surfing because apparently I looked a lot like a sea horse.

One day a little boy who must have seen through the mist because he shouted Sea Sword, Sea Sword to his mum.

Wise Cap heard me and decided to give me that nickname. I don't really mind it because it is similar to Seaweed Brain which is Percy's nickname.

**Thanks for reading. Please review or tweet those questions. My twitter page is:**

**www. twitter. com/SCrobat (Just get rid of the spaces)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people I'm back with another chapter. Remember to submit any questions you would like answered by your favourite inanimate objects! Oh and follow me on twitter, yes twitter!**

**Disclaimer- I'm not American**

**Chapter 3 –Dylan Antonio Lewis who is my 7th follower. Thank you!**

Hi and I'm Annabeth's hat. I'll now tell you how I got my nickname Wise Cap.

Basically the cap bit is just because I am a hat. The wise bit however is a little more interesting.

Now after so many years of being with to Annabeth, I of course have learned a lot from her. Whether this is her mindless ramblings or late night studies it doesn't matter.

What does matter is that Fanfiction(dot)net contacted all of us inanimate objects and said that they had two spaces to add to their characters list. Of course being in that list is a very high honour that every object wanted so we all agreed to their terms and did a test to prove we were worthy. I finished my paper quickly and saw that everyone else was struggling.

Hades' sword couldn't do algebra and Martha the snake didn't know History. Sea Sword was doing even worse and had not done a single question. I guess he got his brains from Percy.

In the end he begged me for help and even agreed to my terms of doing anything I said for a day. I then let him copy me knowing I had got the better end of the deal.

After a while the test results had come in and we were officially on the Character's list. And the deal you ask? Well that's another story…

**Thanks for reading. Please review and submit those questions. My twitter page is:**

**www. twitter. com/SCrobat (Just get rid of the spaces)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I have another chapter. This one is a Valentine's Day special! Yes a Valentine's Day special so I've tried to add some fluff.**

**Disclaimer-I'm not married.**

**Chapter 4- This chapter is dedicated to everyone that doesn't have a Valentine. Maybe next time eh?**

Its Riptide here and oh look its Valentine's day today! I remember what happened last year at this time…

**Set soon after the first chapter of this story**

I was secretly wondering what to get her. I saw Percy hold out a box of chocolates to Annabeth and she looked very happy. They kissed and they went inside.

I saw Grover give Juniper a heart made out of flowers. They too walked off to get some privacy.

I even saw Tyson giving Ella a crown made out off some lightweight metal.

I just didn't know what to get her.

Out of a sudden I heard a shriek and I saw a hellhound trying to eat Wise Cap. As quick as an inanimate object can be I leapt over and extended into sword mode turning the dog to dust.

She stared at me with those enchanting eyes of hers **(Guys, I know hats don't have eyes but imagine they do)** and kissed me. The feeling was amazing, it felt like a dream come true.

After that we celebrated with some cake which Wise Cap was clever enough to make…

**And I also know inanimate objects can't kiss :p Review?**

**www. twitter. com/SCrobat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-Me no own!**

**Chapter 5- Dedicated to OnlineOwl. Thanks you!**

Hi, it's me again Riptide. Today I thought I would go over my dark history. I started off as an enchanted hairpin actually, once owned by Pleione who was Zoe and her sister's mother. I remember those days when I was carefully protected and I didn't have a thing to worry. I got bored though and the other hairpins wouldn't talk to me so one day when a man came to our house I listened in to their conversation.

"I have to kill it Zoe. Said a man I couldn't see (I had my back turned)."

"It is too dangerous." A girl replied sounding worried..

"No it is my destiny."

"Then take this for good luck." She scooped me up and presented it to the man. I caught a glimpse of him and I instantly recognized him. He was Hercules the son of Zeus. His pictures were everywhere on the streets. He was a hero. He stared at me and put me in his pocket. With that we left to somewhere I never want to talk about again…

**That's it for today. More of that tomorrow! Review or tweet with your questions to the characters? Please?**

**This is my twitter page:**

**www. twitter. com/SCrobat (Get rid of the spaces)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Really, I don't!**

We walked into a wide chamber and inside were many Cyclopes. They were making all sorts of amour and weapons. For the next hour or so I was melted, reshaped and bonded with further metals. It was painful, it felt like I was getting ripped apart (**Quite literally**). I cried out to the Cyclopes but of course living organisms can't hear me and so I had to suffer.

When it finished I did admit I felt stronger. I didn't bend as easily now and I could feel myself much larger than before. Hercules picked me up and we left on a long journey…

**Months later**

We had finally got to the end of the world. I could see Atlas holding up the sky and I could also see Ladon, the dragon that guarded The Tree of Hesperides. On that tree were many golden apples which sparkled in the sunlight. Hercules drew me out and I had my first taste of battle and bloodshed…

My life didn't always stay like this though, I ended up having reshaped and having a pen form. After many owners and staying in Poseidon's armory for thousands of years I was finally given to Percy Jackson who still owns me today.

**Please review!**

**Me twitter!:**

**www. twitter. com/SCrobat (Get rid of the spaces)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! I didn't have quite a lot of time today so it is quite short. Still...**

So yeah people its me Annabeth's hat and I just wanted to go through my story of getting my invisibility and all that. If you believe it or not, I'm just as old as Riptide. I was created by Athena and was given to the original Perseus to use in battle. At that time I was in the form of a helmet but I could still turn the wearer invisible.

Soon enough Perseus passed away and Athena took me back and kept me for thousands of years until Annabeth's 12th birthday when she gave me away as a birthday present.

I change my form according to the time period and the wearer and so I am now a Yankees cap. Who knows? In a hundred years I might be something else.

I can say proudly that I have saved her life on many occasions and also Percy who has also worn me a few times.

**Please review!**

**Twitter!:**

**www. twitter. com/SCrobat (Get rid of the spaces)**


End file.
